


干爹 06.（下）

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: 有尔（伪）车，黑化病娇小钱，注意避雷。不出意外下章还是车……
Kudos: 6





	干爹 06.（下）

*顶 风 作 案 

——————————

段宜恩亲自送走bambam，再次回到小包间时，那里空出了两个座位，王嘉尔和金有谦早已经不见踪影。

打电话没人接，两个号码都是如此。

“操。”

黑暗中，似乎有谁的手机碎成了齑粉。

金发女郎亲昵地凑过来，却在后一秒被段宜恩冷若冰霜的表情吓退，消瘦清俊的少年胸腔中正窝着火，火气冲上大脑，急需借口泄愤。

意料之中的，bambam并没有给他好脸色看，他们之间的交谈非常失败，尽管bambam还算坦诚，明言绝不可能因为他示弱而心软。

【你知道我想要什么。】

是的，他知道。

所有人都会被“bambam是他的旧情人”这套说辞所蒙骗，可唯独段宜恩不会，他们从不曾坠入爱河，bambam心里的影子，从来就不是他。

没有人知道他到底爱着谁，那个影子对他来说，是信仰，是生活在这个世界上的全部理由。他会带着这个秘密死去，连那个人自己都不会知道自己的这重身份。

不过，这些都不重要，至少对段宜恩来说。

他现在六神无主，旧未体验过的挫败与失落重新包裹，他只想找到王嘉尔，抱抱他，亲亲他，告诉他自己受了何等的委屈，告诉他这世上再也不会有人比他更爱他。

“爹地……你在哪……”

“唔……”

王嘉尔自己都不知道自己在哪里，口中依稀残留着烈性酒精的味道，头顶的灯光刺眼至极，脑袋昏沉，根本看不清四周。

依稀感觉到有人脱下了自己的衣服，火热的唇舌游走于颈项间，所过之处皆燃起大火。那人的动作有些缓慢，包含着无限的妥协与柔情，空气冰凉，王嘉尔忍不住发抖，立刻被抱进温热的怀抱。

熟悉的发香钻入鼻腔，抬手摸到另一具身体，同样的年轻且消瘦，背后凸出的蝴蝶骨透露无声邀请。

是你吗，恩恩？

王嘉尔眯着眼睛，抱住了身上的少年。

“恩恩……”

含着酒气的轻唤甜腻软糯，怀中的身体却诡异地僵住。

须臾，离开。

少年转过身去，堪堪坐在床沿，雪白赤裸的脊背上，一对漂亮且嚣张的黑色羽翅赫然绽放，他垂着脑袋，背对着王嘉尔，面容模糊不清。

可王嘉尔看清了，是金有谦，是他同母异父的亲弟弟，后知后觉的惊愕使他浑身发毛，倏然坐起，捞过一旁的衬衫开始快速穿戴。

“哥，很晚了，今天就……留下来吧。”

王嘉尔头都不抬，穿好上衣，开始寻找被脱下来扔到角落的内裤。

“车钥匙。”

金有谦看着伸向面前的手，笑容中的苦涩越来越浓重。

“你喝酒了，不能开车。”

“给我。”

“我不会对你做什么的，别走好不好，我们已经很久没见了，我——”

王嘉尔转身就走。

母亲的关系，他对金有谦一直都没什么额外的好感，他们来自同一个子宫，所受的待遇却是天差地别，若不是这次他迎娶了集团千金，身价倍涨，他那所谓的母亲根本不会正眼瞧他。

王嘉尔打量着身处的房间，离开酒吧后他便失去了意识，金有谦同样喝了酒，拖着个昏迷不醒的醉鬼不可能走太远，这里仍然是酒店的套房。

时钟显示已经过去三个小时，不知道恩恩现在在做什么，他是不是正在为找不到他而焦虑，亦或者，他根本就不关心他的去向和死活……

是了，临走时，他正和另一个年轻漂亮的男孩儿在一起，他们一起进了隐秘的房间，不知道在做些什么。

王嘉尔不愿将最龌龊的想法安置在段宜恩身上，可他由不得自己。

“哥，为什么……”

金有谦的声音突然响起，语调出奇得平静，他站起身，双手紧握成拳垂在身侧，王嘉尔才将手放在门把上，下一秒，人已经腾空而起，被金有谦扛在肩上摔进了软绵绵的床铺。

少年重新铺盖唇舌，这一次，他吻得狠厉霸道，几乎毫无温柔可言，王嘉尔被他死死压在身下，手脚动弹不得，唇齿间铁锈味越来越重，不知是谁咬破了谁，金有谦红着眼眶，半分都不肯退让。

“为什么他可以，我就不行？！”

氧气在耗尽的前一秒重回肺腔，王嘉尔剧烈地喘息着，被陌生人拥抱的排斥感波涛汹涌，身上的人动作越来越粗暴，金有谦甚至抬起了他的腿，将最那最私密的地方暴露在灯光下肆意欣赏。

从未经历过的羞耻感像一把匕首，狠狠插进理智筑就的城墙中。

“放手！”

“不会有人来打扰我们的，哥哥，我爱你，并不比段宜恩少，求你了……求你了……别走……”

少年面容精致，低垂的眉眼藏着数不尽的委屈，可落在王嘉尔眼中，只剩下难以言喻的虚伪与恶心。

看表情也知道他的想法。

金有谦收回目光，一并收起了里面所有的希冀。

“就一晚，今晚过后，我再也不会缠着你。”

“滚开。”

“呵……”金有谦握着他的腰，越过他拉开床头的抽屉，从里面取出一管未开封的润滑剂：“哥，实话告诉你吧，刚才那个人名叫bambam，是我和Mark以前的死党，当然，也是Mark的初恋。”

也是Mark的初恋。

这句话就像一枚威力巨大的炸弹，挣扎不休的男人瞬间停止了动作，本就苍白的脸上再也泛不起任何血色。

手指沾着润滑剂，摸向熟稔深红的后穴，刺破时尖锐的痛苦，堪堪唤回了男人的最后一点神智，他开始不顾一切挣扎起来。

“滚开！滚开！！！”

“哥！”金有谦被他拳打脚踢，不得不停下手里的动作，眉头大皱地盯着他：“不要再执迷不悟了，他跟你在一起这么久，目的是什么还不明显吗！”

“我不知道……我不知道……”

“他在利用你！哥哥，你们在一起大半年了，他有说过喜欢你吗？一次也没有，对吧？！”

“别说了……”

“相信我好不好？我们是兄弟，血浓于水，只有我才会真心爱你，给我一个机会，我——”

碰！

话音在房门被剧烈撞开的时候，戛然而止。

门外，段宜恩正黑着脸站在那里，昏暗的走廊中看不清他的表情，却能清楚地看到他垂在身侧的拳，被捏得咯咯作响。

*

“爹地，我来接你回家。”

他的语气极为不善，落在王嘉尔耳中却相当于彻头彻尾的救赎，男人疯狂地挣扎想要起身，向段宜恩爬过去，却刚刚动作两下后，被金有谦扯了回来。

“怎么，bambam没能满足你吗？”

“你最好嘴巴放干净一点。”

金有谦勾着嘴角，笑容却毫无温度：“你当初和我哥在一起，也不过就是找个替身，现在bambam回来了，你可不能太贪心哦。”

段宜恩没再理会他，径直向王嘉尔走去，离得近才看清，男人的致命处正被金有谦套上了一支铁环，铁环连着根细细的锁链，另一端被金有谦牢牢捏在手里。

“你他妈的——”

“恩恩……好痛……”

王嘉尔伸手，段宜恩立刻握住，掌心的细汗交融在一起，彼此再也分不清。

“别怕，爹地，我带你走。”

金有谦扬了扬手里的锁链，段宜恩面不改色地从上衣口袋中取出一沓照片，不轻不重地甩在他面前。

“什么东西？”

段宜恩脱下外套，仔仔细细包好赤裸的男人，确定他安然无恙后，探手替他解开束缚性器的铁环。

“最后帮你一次，金有谦，以后你是死是活，都和我无关。”

说罢，他便抱着双颊潮红的男人，迅速离开房间。

徒留金有谦独自坐在床上，他的手中仍然握着那些照片，表情却已不再如从前那般从容。

房门没有关，昏暗的走廊中，站着个纤弱消瘦的人影。

“原来是你啊……”

“bambam。”

tbc.


End file.
